onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaien Hanichi
Kaien Hanichi, well known for his title as the Dragon Emperor is the captain of the Imperial Dragon Pirates, seeking out his goal to take on the World Government for their abusive power over others and created his own empire. Kaien is well known to many for he was the first man in centuries to kill a World Noble, thus receiving a high bounty on his head of 317,000,000. Appearance Kaian is tall and athletice built. HIs eyes a earthly green and his hair is maroon red and goes over his chin. His attire of clothing is a sleeveless black and white coat, a black top with the top bottons undone. A white sash strapped around his waist with a katana sword. Personality He cares deeply for the welfare of his crew and would not hesitate to put them in danger unless they can defend themselves. Ever since he lost his lover Kallen, Kaien could not know how to life wihout her after the Tenryuubito took her and killed her before he could save her. Loosing control over rage he killed the one who enslaved her, ignoring his threats of summoning an Admiral. Returning to his normale state after learning that he has a son who they rescued from earlier and promised her that he would keep him save and protected until he could fend for himself. Powers and Abiltiies Like many of his race, Kaien can change his human form into a dragon in a simliar way of Zoan-type Devil Fruit users. Haki Kaien shows a lot of experience of using his haki in battle. So far he has mastered many known types of haki. Relationships History Early life Upon his return from his long adventure, horrified to learn that one of the ships his lover Kallen was on had been kidnapped by slavers of the Tenryuubito. He found out that a young boy named Ryuka Hanichi claims to be her son told him this. Freedom of slaves "You say to many that you are gods of this world? Then you shouldn't be afraid of death!!!" -Kaien before burning the noble with his firey breath. Gathered a lot of crew members who have strong distrust and knowing the consequences followed them to the holy lands where they met and aided Fisher Tiger to free all the slaves no matter what race they were. When Kaien had found his beloved brutally attacked by the World Noble, casting aside most of his emotions to hatred and transformed into a dragon and killed the terrified noble without mercy, much to his crew's utter surprise when they saw what happened. Kaien, with newly freed slaves aboard his ship he discovered that Ryuka is actually his son after leaving the island for so long. He made a vow to her before her death that he would keep him safe and After returning to their sovereign territory Kaien had recieved a bounty of 317,000,000 Beli for the murder the World Nobles. Category:Pirate Captains Category:Imperial Dragon Pirates Category:Characters Category:Soulslayer317 Category:Copyright Category:Swordsmen Category:Male